Jack Prippe
Appearances Season 1 *"The Third": Gumball and Darwin attempt on befriending him. *"The End": He is in class and later in the school hallway. *"The Dress": He is among the students who hang out with the new "girl". *"The Quest": He appears on the bus. *"The Pressure": He is seen in the cafeteria. *"The Ghost": He falls unconscious. *"The Mystery": He is one of the students who try to solve the mystery. *"The Gi": He joins the others in laughing at Gumball and Darwin. *"The Kiss": He is cheering for Gumball to forget Granny Jojo's kiss. *"The Party": He attends the party. *"The Robot": He is in the cafeteria. *"The Picnic": He is at the field trip. *"The Genius": He is in the library. *"The Mustache": He is in the gym. *"The Ape": He is in class. *"The Curse": He is in the cafeteria. *"The Fight": He cheers on the fight between Gumball and Tina. *"The Hand": His first major role. Gumball and Darwin think his hand is weird. Season 2 *"The Flower": He is in the cafeteria in the background. *"The Banana": He is in class. *"The Apology": His eyes turn into green when he sees Miss Simian's butt. *"The Words": He sings "What He Thinks About Us!". Later, he is in class. *"The Skull": He is in the hallway. *"The Bet": He is in class. Later, he talks with Alan. *"Christmas": He is sad when Christmas is cancelled. *"The Identical": His second major role. He shares several things with Gumball. *"The Bumpkin": He appears at the schoolyard. *"The Hero": He is on the school bus. *"The Sidekick": He appears in the cafeteria. *"The Photo": He watches his photo. *"The Storm": He is mad when Gumball makes Alan and Carmen break up. Later, he is in class. *"The Game": He can be seen in class. *"The Voice": Gumball and Darwin apologize to him, despite never having been doing anything bad to him. *"The Boombox": He celebrates Miss Simian's (false) retirement. *"The Tape": He appears on one of Gumball's videotapes. *"The Finale": He is in the hallway. Season 3 *"The Fan": He appears in the cafeteria. *"The Coach": He is surprised when he hears Jamie's apology. *"The Joy": He gets infected by Joy Virus. *"The Recipe": He is in the swimming class. *"The Name": He briefly appears in the cafeteria. *"The Void": He asks Gumball if Molly even exists. *"The Move": He is seen in the schoolyard for a brief moment. *"The Allergy": He tries to tell Darwin to hold back sneezing. *"The Mothers": He is in class. *"The Dragons": His third major role. *"The Bros": He is in class and later in the gym. *"The Mirror": He is in class. *"The Lie": He is one of the students who talk about Sluzzle Tag. *"The Butterfly": He is one of the citizens who get knocked out. *"The Saint": He is in the hallway. *"The Oracle": He wants to be the millionth customer at the mall. *"The Safety": He briefly appears on one of Darwin's security cameras. *"The Society": He is a member of the secret society. *"The Spoiler": He tells a spoiler, before Gumball tears away his skin. *"The Nobody": He is suspected of being the hidden guest. *"The Downer": A CGI version of him is outside Elmore Cinema. *"The Triangle": He walks in the hallway at the beginning of the episode. Season 4 *"The Others": He is seen at the crowd. *"The Gift": He is one of the students who are eavesdropping on Gumball, Darwin and Masami. *"The Upgrade": He passes out for playing the flute for too long. *"The Comic": He sings LaserHeart's theme song. *"The Uploads": He is featured on a video. *"The Hug": He is briefly seen in the school cafeteria. *"The Wicked": He runs away from Mrs. Robinson. *"The Girlfriend": He runs out of the exploding bus. He also appears in the gym. *"The Advice": He falls into gasoline. *"The Love": He sings "What is Love?". *"The Bus": He is one of the students at the hijacked bus. *"The Night": He appears at Juke's dream. *"The Blame": He wants books to be banned instead of videogames. *"The Slap": Tobias slaps his butt. *"The Crazy": His fourth major role. He gets crazy about being invited to a sleepover. *"The Compilation": He sings "Weird Like You & Me". *"The Scam": He is in class, and later cheers for Gumball, Darwin and Carrie to hunt Gargaroth. *"The Disaster": He is at the mall. Season 5 *"The Rerun": He is at the mall. *"The Stories": He is bored of Molly's stories. *"The Guy": He is seen in the cafeteria. *"The Boredom": He buys an ice cream. *"The Vision": He votes for Alan in a vision. Later, he is at the hallway when Gumball tries to murder Alan. *"The Code": He is seen in the cafeteria. *"The Test": He is in class. *"The Loophole": He walks out of class. *"The Potato": He can be seen in the cafeteria. *"The Vase": He tries to destroy the vase but kills himself. *"The Matchmaker": He is on the bus. *"The Console": He fights the Gamechild. *"The Grades": He is in class. *"The Ex": He appears in the hallway when Darwin freaks out about his hat. *"The Sorcerer": He appears during "Global Warming". *"The Singing": He is one of the crazy students. *"The Best": Darwin prevents him from seeing a video about Carmen. *"The Worst": He is at the bus. *"The Petals": He is seen gawking at Leslie in the hallway. *"The Line": He is in the line for Stellar Odyssey. *"The Puppets": He appears in the cafeteria. Season 6 *"The Fantasy": His fifth major role. He sees the world as a paradise. *"The Vegging": He mutates as time flies. *"The One": Tobias punches him into the lockers, which fall into him and squish him. *"The Anybody": He goes inside the class. Later, he goes outside the class. Later, he is at the bus. *"The Faith": He is part of the crowd at Elmore Stadium, and joins Milk Guy and several others in supporting magic over embroidery. *"The Candidate": He is among the students escaping the art room. *"The Pact": He is at the bus. Later, he listens to Principal Brown accidentally reveal his secret pact with Gumball. *"The Shippening": Sarah ships him with Molly. *"The Spinoffs": He, Carrie and Ocho are in the cafeteria together during Everyday Heroes. *"The Understanding": He is at the cafeteria. *"The Ghouls": He sings "All Hail All Hallow's Eve!". *"The Stink": He is in class. *"The Awareness": His eyes are green. *"The Buddy": He is beaten up by Jamie. *"The Silence": He appears in the cafeteria. *"The Decisions": He appears celebrating Teri's birthday. *"The Inquisition": He is turned into a human. Gallery The Mirror Class on The Mirror.png The Oracle Sticky Cameo 3.png The Gift BackgroundCharacters.png The Blame Snapshot - 23.png Snapshot - 30.png Snapshot - 32.png Snapshot - 71.png The Potato IHaveAProblem.png The Grades Gumball TheGrades 00146.png The Anybody Jack in The Anybody.png